I Do Girls
by 8ounce
Summary: Pure, Wayhaught smut because why not and also I haven't written anything in a while. Reviews are always welcome!


Her heart pounded as she stood outside the apartment door, and she took a breath to steady herself as she raised a shaky hand to knock gently. Nervously, she paced back and forth in front of the door. Waverly Earp wasn't used to having to make the first move.

"Wave?" Nicole stood in the doorway, wearing a loose tank top and a pair of sweatpants. The officer looked confused. "Everything okay? What are you doing here?" Unconsciously, she reached up to run her fingers haphazardly through auburn hair. Waverly's eyes followed her hand, and she swallowed thickly. _God, that is so sexy._ Without saying a word, the youngest of the Earps walked straight up to Nicole and kissed her hard on the mouth, threading her fingers through soft, auburn locks. The cop groaned quietly and kissed her back just as eagerly, her hands finding Waverly's waist and pulling her hard against her. Pulling apart, the redhead took a step back. "Wait. No. We can't. You're still with...Champ." Nicole took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart. Waverly shook her head wordlessly and stepped into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind her as she pushed Nicole against a wall and kissed her again.

"Nope. Not as of twenty minutes ago." The brunette mumbled against soft lips as her hands found their way underneath the redhead's shirt to feel the warmth of her skin under her fingertips. Nicole groaned into her kiss and walked Waverly backwards, pressing her roughly up against a wall and pinning her hands above her head, pressing kisses slowly along her jaw and taking her earlobe between her teeth. To her embarrassment, Waverly let out a soft whimper, pressing herself against the police officer's body.

"Why are you here, Waverly?" Nicole murmured quietly into her ear, tracing the tip of her tongue softly along the shell of the brunette's ear. Waverly let out a quiet, breathless moan.

"I want you." She panted, hooking a leg around Nicole's and pulling her closer. The redhead groaned softly and pressed up against the brunette.

"Are you sure?" Nicole took a step back, trying to clear her mind and taking a couple of deep breaths. Waverly nodded, but suddenly looked nervous.

"I...haven't ever done this before." She bit her lip, looking down at her feet.

"Done what, exactly?" Nicole moved in closer, eyes drawn the brunette's kiss-swollen lips. _God, Waverly Earp is going to give me a heart attack_. Waverly gestured vaguely at the space between the two of them.

"You know…girls." She muttered, blushing as she tried to avoid eye contact. The redhead grinned and suddenly Waverly found herself pinned to the wall, lips at her ear.

"I've done girls. And you know exactly what you're doing, since I'm already really fucking wet for you, Waverly Earp." The southern drawl snuck into the redhead's voice as she murmured into Waverly's ear. The brunette gasped as she fully understood what the redhead was saying to her, before flashing a flirtatious grin and wrapping her legs around Nicole's waist.

"Then by all means, take me, Officer Haught." Waverly murmured breathlessly, pressing her lips slowly along Nicole's jaw and down her neck. Nicole, to her credit, took it all in stride, kissing Waverly deeply as she walked them towards her bedroom, before laying her down gently on her back and crawling slowly up her body, growling softly at the sight.

"You're a little overdressed." Nicole husked, running her eyes slowly down Waverly's body while straddling her hips.

"Maybe you should do something about that." Waverly grinned, beckoning to the redhead. Nicole growled and leaned down, slowly kissing her way down Waverly's neck, sucking at her pulse point. Waverly let out a breathless groan, the feeling of Nicole's lips on her neck sending a jolt of arousal straight to her core. The redhead quickly divested Waverly of her shirt and unhooked her bra, groaning at the sight of dusky nipples and beautiful breasts. Slowly, she ran her thumb over a nipple, watching Waverly for her reaction. The brunette gasped and grabbed the redhead's wrist, holding her hand there. Grinning, the redhead gently kneaded the breast in her hand, chuckling quietly as the brunette's eyes fluttered closed. She bent her head down and took the other into her mouth, lapping gently. Waverly gasped and let out a breathless whimper, her hips pressing upwards. "Oh…god, N-nicole…" The redhead grinned and continued to lap and suck gently on her nipple in her mouth. "P-please…" Waverly moaned, threading her fingers through Nicole's hair and holding her head to her breast.

"Please what, Waverly?" Nicole murmured, grazing teeth softly across the breast. Waverly gasped, and her breathing quickened, as her hips bucked up against the redhead.

"D-do me…" Waverly whimpered, as Nicole laughed quietly, slowly pressing kisses down warm, pale skin. Waverly groaned as she felt her jeans being undone, and whimpered as she heard Nicole growl. Stripping her bare, the redhead stroked her fingers softly along the inside of Waverly's thighs, fingertips dancing just outside of where the brunette wanted them. "Please…Nicole…" Waverly panted, bucking her hips, but being held down by the officer. Nicole grinned as she ran her index finger slowly through the folds, and Waverly let out a soft whimper as the redhead brought the finger to her lips and sucked on it.

"Why, Waverly Earp, you taste like heaven." She drawled, a slow grin creeping across her face as she watched Waverly's reaction. Settling between the brunette's legs, she looked up at her, as in asking for permission. Waverly nodded, and then immediately cried out at the first stroke of the redhead's tongue. She felt the tension build up inside her as the redhead continued, and she couldn't help but moan wordlessly at the unspeakable pleasure. Never in a million years did she think it would be this good. Whimpers, moans and sighs echoed off the walls in the bedroom as the redhead built Waverly up and up.

"N-nicole..." Waverly whimpered breathlessly, as she felt the tension build up until it couldn't anymore, and she cried out as her orgasm pulsed through her. "Oh, fuck, yes…" As her body shook with he orgasm, Nicole lapped softly and patiently until the last of the tremors subsided, and pulled away, holding the brunette in her arms as she came back down to earth. As she watched Waverly's eyelashes flutter and her eyes close, she grinned and tugged some blankets over Waverly's naked body. "So glad you do girls." Waverly mumbled sleepily.

"Me too, Wave. Me too."


End file.
